


Why can't we be like this?

by The_thirst_is_real



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, F/F, M/M, Master/Slave, Prince Zayn, Princess Perrie, Slave Jade, Slave Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: A horrible woman insults Perrie's beloved slave Jade.





	Why can't we be like this?

**Author's Note:**

> So I was listening to Secret love song part 2 by Little Mix and it reminded me of what Perrie and Zayn has to go through in these stories. Hope you all enjoy x

"She's just a slave." 

The words felt like poison to Perrie as she left the room. She could've screamed on top of her voice at what she had just heard. All of the things anyone could say to her, all the insults in the world that anyone could say and this one was the worst. She wished she didn't hear it what she had heard just made her feel ill and now all she wanted was her Jade, her whole world.

Her beloved Jade was back in her room along with Liam, who were both reading and awaiting for their master and mistress. Perrie ran straight into her room, crying as Liam and Jade looked up shocked. "Mistress." Jade said going straight to Perrie and hugging her. Zayn came in afterwards, he had followed Perrie when she had left the room, he couldn't believe what had just happened. "Perrie I'm so sorry about what happened." He said as he went to his friend. 

The two had been at a dinner with a few guests that prince Zayn and princess Perrie knew. An older woman was speaking to her about slaves and how easy they were to exchange in local slave houses. Perrie had been a little hesitant, she started talking about her own slave Jade and how she could only have her when the older woman scoffed and told Perrie she was just a slave, she meant nothing and all she was just an object.

 

"She is a fucking scumbag." Perrie said through tears as Jade hugged her. "I can't believe she said that out loud." Zayn said as he went to Liam. "Everything we put up with, all of the times we have to pretend we are this happy couple to satisfy other people." Perrie said bitterly, she knew she had to marry Zayn for political reasons and to produce heirs. "Perrie I know this hard but we have to remember our duties, we were born into this life and there is nothing we can do." Zayn said knowing this was true. Perrie just hugged Jade, wanting to forget this horrible night.

 

"I wish I could be a normal person." Perrie said later that night, her and Jade were in bed, Zayn and Liam left a while ago as Perrie and Jade were left alone. Perrie had calmed down but was still upset over the night. "Why do you feel like this?" Jade asked as she and Perrie held each other close. "Because then you and me could live a normal life, we could be a normal couple, n would be free and I wouldn't have to marry a man for politics. Zayn and Liam could also have a normal life." Perrie said looking down. "Mistress, you are a princess, you and prince Zayn have a duty to marry, it's just the cards that life has given you." Jade said as Perrie looked at her, deep sadness in her eyes.

"I wish I can free you, I wish you didn't have to be my slave." She said, hating the fact that the one person she loved was her slave. "Mistress you know if you gave me my freedom, I would have to leave you, I would never be allowed to see you again." Jade got closer. "Mistress when I am with you, I am free, it may not be the best of situations but I love you and I couldn't have asked for anyone better then to be my mistress." Perrie smiled at her girl, feeling better. "I love you too Jade, more then anything else in the world." The princess said giving her a kiss. Tonight had been hard for Perrie, she could usually cope with her life and her duty but tonight she had a moment of weakness. But she always knew she would have her beloved Jade with her, they both loved one another and that was all that was important to Perrie.


End file.
